


so back away from the water babe (you might drown)

by birdbox (Bella_Barbaric)



Series: two worlds colliding [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ex Sex, Exes, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, closest i as a self confessed middle class prude gets to smut, exes who just can't stay away from each other!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Barbaric/pseuds/birdbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.</i>
</p><p>Believe it or not, he had only come around to pick up the absolute final box of stuff left over from when he moved out six months ago. Even when he left his flat this morning, his room mate Robin had told him he shouldn’t still being having sex with his ex in that responsible friend way of his and Killian had nodded, thinking -in hindsight rather optimistically-, <i>'Hey, it's a new day, and this time… I will get through a meeting with Emma without ending up in bed with her’.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	so back away from the water babe (you might drown)

Killian rolls off her onto the other side of her bed, sweaty and sated. Jesus Christ, that was.. _something else_ . Emma's heavy breathing and soft sighs tell him she feels the same way (she had looked positively sinful when he looked up from between her thighs, back arched and legs shaking through her release). Killian blows a long raspberry and runs a hand through his already-mussed hair; a by product of Emma's wandering hands during sex . Believe it or not, he had only come around to pick up the absolute final box of stuff left over from when he moved out six months ago. Even when he left his flat this morning, his room mate Robin had told him he shouldn't still being hav ing sex with his ex in that responsible friend way of his and Killian had nodded, th inking -in hindsight rather optimistically-, _'Hey, it's a new day,_ _and_ _this time... I will get through a meeting with Emma without ending up in bed with her'._

Emma had answered the door in a short, silky nightie and nothing else.

Now, here they were, delightfully boneless and pleasantly sore from a morning of horizontal tangoing. He slides the condom off and ties it, launching it into her bedroom bin and giving himself a moment of mental celebration when it goes in first time.

"Remind me,” Emma breathes beside him. “Why do we keep doing this?" 

"Because... sex is the only part of being in a relationship that either of us are any good at?" he suggests, looking over the pillow he's burrowed into to look at her. ****  
  
Emma mulls it over , then nods, accepting his explanation as to why they're exes while apparently not ex-lovers . "Yeah, that sounds about right." She lightly hits his shoulder with the back of her hand, grinning. "We are really good at sex though." ****  
  
“Can't argue with you there, Swan.”

He meets her eyes and they snort with breathless laughter, stoked by post-coital bliss. There are a lot of reasons their actual relationship didn't work out -Killian would admit, if held at gunpoint, that maybe they just didn't try hard enough- but the quality of the sex was never one of them. He'd never tell her, but before they met, he'd never known sex could be as good as it was with her. Like so many other things with Emma Swan, it was easy and effortless and actually really exhilarating every time. Not that he'd ever tell her because despite their 'encounters'-- they aren't together. He doesn't get to say things like that to her any more

With that thought, he lifts himself out of the soft sheets and begins the search for his clothes. His boxers go on first, abandoned by the bed; his jeans and belt pooled by the door of her bedroom -he remembers her pushing him up against the door and sticking her hand down his pants to palm him. That ridiculous turn on aside, his shirt is another kettle of fish. “Er, Swan, what the hell am I supposed to do with this?” He holds up his shirt for her inspection, buttons literally ripped off almost down to the naval, most scattered over the floor. Ridiculously, he hadn't even realised what she was doing before, as occupied as he was with sealing his lips to her skin.

“Oops... you know I'm stronger than I look,” Emma says from the bed, sounding completely unapologetic at her utter decimation of his shirt. “Anyway, what's the problem? You'd look no different than you usually do, the way you button your shirts.”

He gives her a look. Emma relents, pointing at her wardrobe. “I think there's an old shirt of yours in the top drawer if you want it.”

There is as it turns out. A soft, faded Slash T-shirt his brother bought him from a concert a few years ago that he was sure he'd lost. He should really be mad that Emma's kept hold of it without telling him, but mainly he's just glad to see it again and that it's not gone forever as he'd resigned himself to believing. “Do you ever wear this, Emma?” he asks gesturing to the shirt, a puckish grin forming over his face.

Emma's eyes narrow. “Excuse me?”

“It's okay if you do, you know,” Killian assures her mockingly, sauntering toward the bed. “I'd absolutely understand.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Emma says quickly, folding her arms across the sheet.

“Do you wear it to sleep? Is that it?” he prods playfully. Emma scowls at him, shaking her head. “Do you wear it and pretend it's me holding you?”

He'd said it to tease her, but as soon as the words leave his mouth the air between crackles with tension. Emma's mouth falls open a little and she blushes pink, but unfortunately Killian has no way of knowing if he's just gotten uncomfortably close to the truth or whether she's just reacting to him toeing the line of talking about their feelings (the last time they did that, it ended in Killian packing a suitcase and the door of their apartment clicking shutbehind him). He feels like he should use the opportunity, ask her what they're doing here and actually want a serious answer for once.

Emma breaks the fragile moment, looking away. “Don't flatter yourself, Killian.” It sounds like she's trying to get back to joking again, but her heart isn't in it.

Killian throws the T-shirt over his head and shoves his arms through the sleeves. Once his shoes and socks are on, he leans across the bed to kiss her again -another routine of their 'encounters'- and feels her sigh into it. Honestly, he could quite easily stay here, get undressed and get into bed with her again. Despite everything, he misses waking up with her curled around him. There's a lot he misses about being with Emma, if he's honest with himself.

“Until next time, Swan,” he murmurs, pressing a few more kisses to her lips.

“There won't be a next time,” Emma mutters back. Both of them know but don't vocalise the fact that that's exactly what she said last time.

Killian tries to tell himself he's imagining the scent of her perfume on his T-shirt as he lets himself out of the apartment they used to share.

 


End file.
